Sorcière Starlight (Starlight Witch)
by Artemis615
Summary: Gaia Starlight is the best Potion student alongside with Hermione, and best buddies with Harry and his friends. She is kind, brave, sly, cunning, and smart. And what's more, she is of the house of Slytherin, and secretly the sister of the most powerful men of all times, the Prime Minister of the Wizarding World... and Draco thinks he is in love with her... Dracoxoc
1. Gaia

**Hello there! I am Artemis615! This is my new fanfiction of Draco Malfoy and my OC, Gaia Starlight! I love this fanfic as much as I love all my other starlight fanfics! She is the descendant of one of the starlights I've written in my story. Not sure which one, but I will choose one suitable one and maybe add her into this story and made it a spin off or something. Alright?**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**1 – Gaia**

Snow fell.

It is winter time. The snowflakes fell through the grey skies like a slow motioned movie. Or maybe, it looks a little like those confetti or flower petals that people threw during wedding time. No… maybe not. It sounds too happy to be true. It was cold, and the wind is icy and freezing, almost to the point that it hurts to have it blew directly onto your skin.

But thankfully, those dark times were a past. Voldermort, or better known as You Know Who, is no more. Rumors said that he had died, and everyone is happy again. The Boy Who Lives, Harry Potter, is famous throughout the wizarding world for living past the most deadly curse, Avada Kedavra. But another rumor says that he will be back in the future. But that is a story for another time.

It is the year of 1993 into the Era. A few more years and it would be the 20th Century. Severus trudges through the snow in Hogsmed with his supplies of potion ingredients in a brown paper bag. His long cloak swished behind him like a bat, and he had pulled up his hood to cover his hair from the falling snow.

It is Harry Potter's 3rd year in Hogwarts. Severus, as usual, is displeased with the boy's very presence, and took his time and his every chance to taunt the boy. His sidekicks, Hermione and Ron, are flanked around him, and Severus sneered at the sight of the boy. But the boy didn't see him. I mean, how could anyone recognize anyone when they are shrouded in a dark cape?

And that is when Severus stopped.

He saw a girl wearing a bright red cloak. A magnificent bright red cloak, might he add it? Her hoods are down, and it reveals her bright blonde hair. Her bright, magnificent shade of blonde hair. It was possibly the most beautiful part of her; her hair. There were cream, gold, corn, silver, blonde, and possibly other colors that he couldn't put in her blonde hair. It is beautiful, and it shines with the radiance like a star.

He recognizes that girl. She is someone he is fond of in a way as a teacher is to a student. She is brilliant, and she is in his house.

She is Gaia Starlight, his best potion student.

She is in the same year with Harry, and she is a genius, possibly on par with that Granger girl. She held onto her white skating shoes on one hand and squatted down in front of a little poor beggar boy that looked no older than 8, dressed in rags and what appears to be a white and crisp oxford shirt once upon a time ago. The poor beggar boy is barefooted, and he kept shifting his foot from one foot to another, possibly from the cold.

Amused, he stood there and watched.

"Why are you here alone, boy?" she asks him gently, her voice carries a bell-like tinge to it. "Do you have a home to go back to? Where are your parents?" She smiles at him gently and patted his face, flushed due to the cold. The boy probably was too stunned to reply her, and shakes his head at her shyly.

Gaia smiles.

For once, Severus thought that she looked beautiful with a smile. Gaia, as far as he knew, is a quiet student. She has no friends, save for that Potter boy and the rest of his sidekicks. She is a Slytherin student, and her friends shunned her aside because she makes friends with the Gryffindors. She rarely smiles when she is alone, and would always hide her face behind her blonde mop of hair.

But today, she has them donned up in a braid of buns behind the nape of her neck. There are pearls weaved into her hair, and she is beautiful. Her bright red cloak draws attention from the cold white snow, and she took it off to put it on the boy's small shoulders, leaving herself to shiver in the cold winter wind with her thin cotton short princess dress. The boy beams up at her, and she is beautiful.

Stunningly so, if he may add.

There is a man standing behind her. He is a handsome man, with pale blonde hair and a soft gentle smile on his lips. Severus knew that man. He appears often on the papers. He is one of the most powerful men ever in the Wizarding World, being a Prime Minister and Archduke of Memphis himself. Even the Head Minister is nothing compared to him.

He is Peter Starlight.

Now that he noted, his student's surname, Gaia, is also Starlight. Could they be siblings?

Gaia patted the boy's head gently, and the boy warms up to her and opens up to her more. He begun to spill information's to her, and Gaia handed him a baked corn, fresh and hot from the charcoals.

Severus watches the boy wolfs down the corn quickly, as if afraid that this corn is a dream itself. He munches with his cheeks blown huge with corn, and Gaia smiles at him gently.

"Slowly, slowly, there's more if you wanted, alright?" Gaia said to the boy, and patted his small back. The boy had a mop of dark black hair the color of midnight skies, and it fell all over his eyes and his face in long gunk of what appears to be mud caked in his hair.

That boy is filthy, if he may add. He would have passed by without another thought at the boy if it were him in her place.

"What is your name, boy?" she asks him gently, and the boy looks up at her with corn in his mouth.

"E-Edmund, my lady…Edmund Fray… my parents died under You Know Who's hand…" the boy said to her softly. He is polite for a beggar boy of his age. Smiling at him, Gaia looks up to the man behind her and said to him.

"Brother, I am bringing him home…" she said to him, and the Prime Minister nods his head.

"I'll prepare the car then," he said to her, and looks at the butler standing not far away from the Prime Minister himself. The butler nodded his head, and Gaia stands up and held out a hand to the boy.

"Come home with me and my brother, Edmund. We will take care of you…" she said to him, and the boy reaches out with his small dirty hand to her. She held his small hand in hers tightly, and she walks with her brother to her car.

"I am the Duchess of Kiev here in the Wizarding World. This is my brother, Peter. He is the Prime Minister and also Archduke of Memphis…" Severus's eyes widens in surprise at the sound of her title. Duchess of Kiev!? She!? A mere student of his is a Duchess!?

The boy looks up at her with his wide little grey eyes. Gaia smiles at him gently. "You don't have to walk this life alone anymore… We will be with you by your side, and you can go to Hogwarts with me. I am a 3rd year student there myself…"

"Really?" the boy said to her innocently in his small voice. Gaia smiles at him.

"Yes. This is not a dream…" she said to him and patted his small head. They enter the car, and disappear down the road.

He stares on at the disappearing car. He marvels at her kind heart to take a poor beggar boy home. In the harsh world, no one wanted a beggar boy in their front door, much less than in their own home. What's more, she is a Slytherin, and a Slytherin are born sly and full of mischief and cunning clever thoughts.

But she is not.

Gaia Starlight is one of a kind Slytherin student. She is brave and stunningly clever, and often she would put him at a loss of words with her ability to brew perfect potions again and again, and she scored full marks in her potion exams. She is deviously charming to her teachers, but amongst her fellow Slytherin classmates, she is sly, often crafty in handling them who bullies her so.

And the very next day, Severus saw the very same boy standing in front of him in Albus's office.

With Gaia flanked at his side protectively.

The boy is shy, and he held onto her robes tightly with his small fist and hides behind her robes, looking up at Dumbledoor and Snape through his long lashes.

"Professor Dumbledoor, Professor Snape," Gaia greets them, and bids her little new brother to greet them as well. Her brother shyly moves forward and bows to them, and darted back to hide his face behind her robes. Gaia smiles. He had on new robes, and his hair is neat and newly cut. He is no longer the dirty little beggar boy. He is now clean and neat, and looked very much adorable as well.

"So I assume this is little Edmund Fray Starlight…?" Professor Dumbledoor asks her and stares at the boy through the top of his moon glasses. She nods her head.

"Yes, he is," she said to him. "He is 11 this year. I was planning to send him to Drumstrang, but seeing as Hogwarts is my Alma Meter and it is nearer to our home, and that the year has just started, he might as well study here."

"Are you sure he is 11?" Severus asks her in a drawling tone. Gaia nods her head at him.

"He is small for his age due to malnutrition…"

"Malnutrition?" Professor Dumbledoor asks her.

"Edmund is my new brother. My family adopted him yesterday…" Gaia said to Professor Dumbledoor.

"It is alright," Severus said to her. "I saw everything yesterday. That boy is the boy you picked up from the snow…"

Gaia's eyes bulged wide open.

"Y-you're there!?" Gaia exclaims with one hand pointing at him. Severus clicked his tongue distastefully. "You mean… Y-you heard everything!?"

Severus smirked. "It appears so…"

"Oh, dear god… Please Professor, don't tell anyone I am Duchess of Kiev! And please don't tell anyone my brother is Peter! It would be hell to pay if everyone knew I am the sister of the Prime Minister!" Gaia pleaded with them with an anxious look on her face.

She looks so different from yesterday. Her hair is braided in a braid, which trails down to the small of her back. Her front bangs hide most of the features of her face and eyes, while she herself wears an oversized old school spectacle.

Typical for someone who wants to hid their identity.

"I understand, Miss Starlight," Professor Dumbledoor said to her soothingly. "Now, as for little Edmund, he has been sorted into the Gryffindor house, and I will ask someone responsible to bring him around Hogwarts…"

"Oh, thank you Professor!" Gaia said to him and bows to him respectfully. Little Edmund didn't know what to do, so he follows what Gaia does and bows to him as well. Professor Dumbledoor chuckles heartily at the sight of the adorable boy.

Edmund is possibly one of the most adorable boys he had ever seen. He has pale skin, light flush on his cheeks and large grey eyes that seem to shine and sparkle with unknown talent and brilliantness. Professor Dumbledore could imagine that this boy would turn out to be one of his brightest students in Hogwarts in year's time…

A knock sounded on the door, and Professor Dumbledoor said with his booming voice, "Come in."

Harry trudges awkwardly into the study room of Professor Dumbledoor and balked at the sight of Severus. Severus sets his lips into a thin line at the sight of the boy.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledoor said to him. "This is Edmund Fray Starlight. Please bring him around Hogwarts and introduce him to your house member, as he will be your family starting from today."

"Yes, Professor. Oh, hi, Gaia!" Harry said to her, and Gaia grins at him widely.

"What's up, my man!?" Gaia said to him in an entirely different tone and slapped him playfully behind his back with a large grin on her face.

And Professor Dumbledoor and Professor Snape stare at them.

"Oh, sorry, Professors…" Gaia said to them with a bow after realizing where they are, and excuses herself out of the study room with Harry and her new little brother.

"She is a marvelous girl; don't you think so, Severus?" Professor Dumbledoor said to him. Severus scoffed and storms out of the study room. "I marvel at her abilities to make friends with the other houses despite being a Slytherin herself."

"Not without a price, though…" Severus said to him.

"However it is so, Severus? Pray tell…" Dumbledoor asks him and turns to look at the lanky haired professor.

"Her friends in the Slytherin house ignore her and seclude her out of everything just because she makes friends with the Potter boy…" Severus said to him.

"Oh dear…" Dumbledoor said to him. "I suppose she is fine with it?"

"For the last three years it seems, Professor…" Severus said to him, and the old professor signs.

"The world is a harsh place, Severus…" Dumbledoor said to him.

"Indeed it is…" Severus said, looking up into the window.

"So, you are Edmund eh?" Harry started once they are out of the Headmaster's office. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Edmund's eyes bulged wide open. "H-Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile, and shakes hand with the little adorable Edmund. "You can call me Harry. I'm same year with Gaia here."

"He's my new little brother, Harry, so please take care of him well. He is shy. He's sensitive to his surroundings. But he'll open up to us soon…" Gaia said to him with a smile and patted little Edmund's head. Edmund beams up at her.

"He's your new little brother?" Harry asks curiously. "Adopted?"

"Yes…" Gaia said to him and walks down the corridor with him. "Just yesterday. I didn't expect he would end up in Gryffindor. I thought Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff suits him more…"

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron came and met up with Harry at the end of the corridor.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry greeted them excitedly. "Here, let me introduce you. This is Edmund Fray Starlight. He will be with us in the Gryffindor as first year student."

"Oh, he is so adorable!" Hermione gushes at the boy and shakes hand with the boy. "Hello, Edmund… I'm Hermione Granger, and that is Ronald Weasley. You can call him Ron."

"Hello…" Edmund said shyly and darted behind Gaia to hide behind her robes. Hermione gushes happily.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Gaia said to her. "He is a little shy, and he needs time to open up to us."

"Sure!" Hermione said to her. Hermione and Gaia are girl's besties despite them being in different houses, and they always hung out together at the library and shares knowledge. Gaia often invited Hermione to stay at her manor with her brother the Prime Minister, and all Harry and his friends knew she is Duchess of Kiev and the beloved sister of their famous Prime Minister, Peter Starlight.

Seeing as Gaia has more time on her schedules, she accompanies little Edmund and Harry and his friends to bring him along all over the grounds of Hogwarts. For days, they were together. And then they met Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper.

"Hey there, m'boy!" Hagrid said to Harry, and Harry went up to hug the huge half giant man.

"And who is this lil' chap?" Hagrid said to Harry, curious with the little boy hiding behind Gaia's robes. Gaia smiles.

"He's Edmund, Hagrid. He is my new little brother. He is a bit shy around strangers…" she said to him and patted his head. Over time, Hermione offers to hold his hand, and he places his hand shyly in hers. And Hermione would gush with delight.

"Oh, he really is a cute little thing!" Hermione said to Gaia, and Gaia would smile.

"Come here, you cute little thing," Hagrid said to the boy with a chuckle and offers him some rock bread. "I'll give ya somethin' to eat now, eh?"

Edmund wolfs down the bread heartily and the rest of them watch him eat the bread.

"He's… well…" Gaia started. "He's hungry most of the time…"

Hagrid is smitten with the boy immediately with his cute looks and his love for Rock bread that Hagrid made himself. He bids them goodbye and marvels at the kind hearted Gaia, a Slytherin at birth, but a Gryffindor heart deep down beneath.

"When the world needs more of a 'Gaia' here, they just don't…" Hagrid said to himself, and chuckles as he saw little Edmund stumbles onto his short little legs as he struggles to catch up to all those longer legged new friends of his.

And soon, they met up with the biggest jerk in Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well," Draco started, flanked around by his sidekicks, Goyle and Crabbe. He struts towards Gaia and said to her in a mocking tune. "If it isn't Gaia the traitor of Slytherin…"

"Come on, Malfoy," Gaia started with a frown. "It gets so old with you calling me that. Don't you have any more creative ideas? Oh, I forgot. You're dumb, so you don't have ideas…"

Hermione and Gaia laughed heartily, and Draco scowls at her.

Just then, Gaia's little brother held drinks in his hand and walks on his short little legs towards them. Draco saw the boy, and smirked. For once, a good one is coming his way.

He held out his leg and the boy tripped with the drinks flying everywhere. Hermione and Gaia quickly rush up to his rescue, but Draco beats them to it first.

He lifts up the boy by the back of his robe and the boy kicks his short legs in the air.

"What's this? A new little mudblood, eh?" Draco said to them, and Crabbe and Goyle laughs heartily.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Gaia said to him. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh, I think it's plenty of funny," Malfoy said to her, and drops Edmund onto the grassy floor. Edmund begun to bawl, and Gaia came and sweep him into her arms.

"Why are you such an idiot, Malfoy?" Gaia sneered at him. "It's enough that you're the biggest prick and the biggest egghead around in Hogwarts, not to mention stupid as hell and dumb and mean and rude and manner less!"

Edmund bawls into her shoulder, and Gaia handed him to Hermione. Hermione patted the boy's back, and so does Harry.

"Don't cry now, Edmund…" Harry soothes the boy, and the boy's cry subsides to a light sob.

"Oh, what a little missy!" Draco mocked her with a sneer. "I do love to see you get angry. Give me your best now, my darling…"

Gaia swung her arm to the back of her head and brings it forward to slap Draco on the face. But he is too fast for her, and he caught her hand in his.

"Wow, spicy," Draco said mockingly and leans in to whisper to her face. "But too slow, my princess…"

Gaia's eyes fired up fierily and she smirks.

With a loud "AIYAAAA!" Gaia flung Draco, body, robes and all, off the ground and he is brought forward by the power of the momentum she has with her back supporting his weight. He fell to the ground in a heap, and he moans in pain.

"Serves you right, you dipshit…" Gaia said to him seething in anger, and went away with Harry and his friends and her brother.


	2. Aristocrat Balls

**2 – Aristocrat Balls**

Into the second month of Hogwarts new semester, Gaia and her brother are invited to a ball in the Albert Hall in the centre of the Wizarding World. Since Edmund is still young, he is not eligible to attend the ball, and is thus left at home for Michael to take care off.

Gaia is dressed up in a shimmering emerald dress, with its bare back and many strings of pearls crisscrossing against each other to from a corset of sort around the dress, and a wide black ribbon that ends at the pearls end and it is tied up in an elegant bow that hung on her round bottom softly. Her hair is carefully curled, and it is donned up in soft pink pearls and braids after braids of blond and silvery hair bun that rests on the nape of her neck softly.

Her brother extends his hand out to her with a grin and she took his hand and smiles at him.

And that is one hour before the ball.

An hour later…

"Urgh," Gaia groans unsightly. "I hate balls…"

She stood at the corner and watches as her brother spins one after another girl in his arms. He is having the time of his life here, and yet here she is, standing in the corner of the wall and waiting for a man to pluck up the courage to ask her to dance.

The truth is she looks so miffed that no one dares to go up to her to ask for a dance.

The ball is held in honor of the Marquise of Romania himself. He has gotten married recently, and his new wife is now seven months pregnant with her huge belly trusted out in her sheer see through dress. It turns out that the Marquise have gotten her pregnant, and she, amazingly, being a virgin herself, has got pregnant on her first sex with the Marquise.

But the Marquise did not know that she has been having sex and selling her asshole to men who want asshole sex.

Everyone knows that his wife is a whore…

The Marquise's new wife would tell everyone how marvelous her first sex is with the Marquise. Of how he had so gallantly tore her clothes open and spreads her legs wide open, of how he had planted himself into her with a single powerful thrust, and made her pussy bleed her virgin blood from their first sex ever. She told everyone that she is not willing at all to have her first sex given to him, but when he forces her to have sex with him and she rejected it, he tore her shirt open and rapes her against her will, and spills his great torrents of semen into her uterus.

And Gaia laughs heartily when men came up to her and whispers to her ear. They knew she loves to have sex with stranger's men as hot as Rhodern Richie the supermodel of their era, regardless of her being pregnant or not. And it was a while ago before Gaia heard her making hot sex with two men thrusting quickly and hard into her pussy in the girl's bathroom, her huge belly only serving as another turn on for the men as they rubbed their hands all over her protruding stomach. She has tried to keep her moaning low and quiet, and they have fucked her so hard and fast that she had troubles keeping her moans down. Now that she is not a virgin, she can fuck and have sex with anyone she wanted.

Two dicks in one pussy? Wow…

Gaia serves herself some punch, and marvels at the dancers on the floor. Here she is, dressed up to her best and yet she is without a partner. She watches as her brother dances happily with the ever changing set of girls, and they would whisper in his ear.

_No doubt asking for him to fuck them senseless in the closets…_ Gaia thought to herself.

She turns around and bumped into a blonde boy.

"Well, well, well," she heard the familiar mocking tune of the pureblood young master. "If it isn't Gaia…"

"Malfoy," she said graciously, dipping her head slightly at the sight of the blonde boy. He looks good in his suits, and he held a champagne glass in his hand.

"Alone, I see, as always?" Draco said to her with a grin, and she rolled her eyes.

"Alone, and none of your business as it is always…" she said to him chidingly. She places her punch glass on the table and serves herself some Rose Champagne.

"Cheers," he said to her and clinked his glass with hers. Since she is invited as one of the guest of honors in the Marquise's manor, she did not want to make trouble for herself and instead held it all in as she cheers glass with Draco Malfoy. He is not so bad a person when he tries his best to be nice.

And he is a badass jerk when he tries his best to be bad…

"You look stunning, Gaia," Draco said to her, checking her up and down and offered one hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"This is a joke, right?" Gaia said to him incredulously with one of her elegant eyebrow raised.

"Do I look like I'm joking here, Gaia?" Draco said to her with a charming smile_. Damn him and his good looks…_she thought to herself.

"My lady," someone else cleared his throat and intercepted Draco's inviting Gaia to a dance. He, too, extends one hand out to her and asks her. "You are so beautiful, like the rose here…"

He said to her, and flashes her single stalk of rose. She took it without an expression and places it on the table.

"Hmm… decent enough…" she said to him, and the man chuckles.

"Spicy, my favorite flavor…" the man said, and held out a hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Gaia looks up at Draco, and flashes him a charming smile.

And Draco's heart stopped beating.

_Good god_, he thought to himself. _That little minx…_

"My pleasure, Masseur…" she said to him with her eyes on Draco, and places her hand on his. The man pulls her roughly to the dance floor, and her huge breast collided with the man.

"Oh, nice set of boobies there…" the man said to her with a wicked smile, and he licked his lips.

"Thanks… I suppose…?" Gaia said to him with an incredulous look and one eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes when the man winked at her, and proceeded to waltz around the floor with her pressed up so tightly against him. She could fell her breast pressed up against his chest, and she didn't like it.

"Might I suggest we pay the bathroom a visit?" the man said to her with a wicked smile. Gaia rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked, the Marquise's new wife is busy with it…" she said to him.

"We can join them," the man said to her, and she is thoroughly disgusted with the idea of orgies in the bathroom.

"No thanks… I think I shall have to leave now… my brother is looking for me…" she said to him, and struggles to leave from his arms.

The man pinches her round bottom and she yelped, and immediately, Draco appears by her side.

"Let go of her, you stinking brute…" Draco said to him, and the man flares up his nose trills and puffed up his chest.

"I am a Count here! Who the hell are you!?" the man said to Draco, and Draco smirked widely at him.

"You are having an audience with the Duke of Ambrose here…" Draco said to him, and the man blinked.

"What?" the man said, and immediately, guards appears by the man's side and seized his arms.

Draco wrapped one arm around Gaia's waist gently and said to her, "Are you alright?"

Gaia looked miffed. "He pinched my ass!"

"What!?" Gaia's brother came storming into the scene in all his elegant glory and handsome youthful visage. "How dare you little mutt!"

Here he is, Draco Malfoy, standing in the middle of the ballroom and witnesses the Prime Minister of their Wizarding World smashed the man's nose with his fist. He flew his hand all over the man, and soon, the man is bruised.

"Take him out," the Prime Minister said to his guards and straightens his tuxedo. The guards dragged the bloodied man out of the door and threw him out on the cold spring night. The blood on the tiles is quickly cleaned, and soon, the party resumes as if nothing have happened.

"Are you alright, my little baby?" Gaia's brother came sweeping into her view and held her chin, turning her head sideways and another way again and again.

"I'm not a baby, brother!" she said to him and brushes off his hand. "Serves him right, that brute! He pushes me and purposefully made me pressed up to him so my breast presses up to his chest and invites me to join the sex session happening in the ladies bathroom!"

"What!?" the Prime Minister again exclaims angrily, and his nose trills flares up in anger. He orders the men to castrate the man, and the guard's bows to him.

"I don't understand here…" Draco said to her with a doubtful expression on his face. He looked from Gaia to Peter and from Peter to Gaia again. "Brother?"

"Pleased to meet you, Duke Ambrose," Peter shakes hand with Draco, and he is absolutely mystified with the prospect of shaking hands with the most powerful men in the Wizarding world. "I am Peter Starlight, Archduke of Memphis. This is Duchess of Kiev, my sister, Gaia Starlight…"

"Duchess of Kiev!?" Draco exclaims. Peter and Gaia stares at him.

And Draco coughed, his ears burning red with embarrassment.

Peter laughed heartily and slapped the back of Draco. "Don't be afraid, Mr. Malfoy. My sister here is Duchess because our family is all Dukes and Duchesses. I am Archduke because I am Prime Minister, and if I have children, my children would all be Archdukes and Archduchesses as well. Gaia here would be Archduchess when she marries. Have some punch, boy, and have fun!"

"Oh," Peter walks away, and returns back with a few backward steps towards Gaia. "Before I forgot, scream the moment someone touches your beautiful little baby bottoms again, alright!? I can't afford to have my little baby beautiful princess duchess to have everyone pinching her round bottoms…"

"I am not a baby, brother!" Gaia slapped his arms playfully with a miffed expression, and Peter laughs heartily.

"So, Duchess of Kiev…" Draco started once the Prime Minister waltz away onto the dance floor.

"Just Gaia, Malfoy," she said to him and drank her punch.

"Then you might as well call me Draco, Gaia," he said to her, and extends one hand to her. "Now, I think I might be honored to have your hand in this dance…?"

Gaia rolled her eyes and sets her glass down. "Just don't pinch my ass…"

"I won't…" Draco laughs. It sounded nice, and it is the first time that she had heard him laugh without any of those stupid sneers.

"You do laugh in a nice way, Draco, despite you being a jerk…" she said to him as she dances in his arms. She looks beautiful tonight. Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw her in the ballroom. Her emerald dress hugged her every features and contours of the body, and her huge breast did him no good as well. There is a black ribbon running over her round bottom, and she looks stunning.

"I'm not a jerk all the time, Gaia…" he said to her, spinning her out of his arms and into his arms again. "I'm just Draco tonight…"

"Well, just Draco," she said to him, and he chuckles. "Why can't you be nice all the time…? Must you… well… hang out with those toadies?"

"Toadies!?" Draco laughed heartily with her in his arms. "Seriously? Toadies?!"

He finds her refreshing and utterly adorable with the way she talks. Most of the aristocrats in the ballroom speak in a fashion and way that he finds utterly boring. They drawled, and they tend to add in an 'e' with everything they said, as if they are trying to imitate the French or the Spanish's English. For once, no one treats him like the boss. He liked how she would fight against him all the time, and fought tooth and nail to beat him in everything.

He admires her in a way. She is beautiful and smart, and a genius as well. Not to mention unexpectedly kind and brave of her to go up against him and… save that beggar boy…

He saw her that day at Hogsmeade. She is beautiful, and he saw her with a man. He did not see the man's face, for his back is to him. But he guessed that it could have been her brother, the Prime Minister. He had seen how she picked up the beggar boy, named as Edmund and now her new little adopted brother, no questions asked. He saw her gave him a corn, and he ate it with relish, and she would pat his head gently. She gave him her cloak, and wrapped him up in it while she shivers from the cold herself in her thin silk dark blue dress with lace covering her bare shoulders and her arms. She extends one hand to him, and gave him a life the beggar boy never thought he could have until now…

Until now…

"They are stupid! And they looked like toads with their fats jiggling around their under chins and their bellies!" she said to him, and he laughed more.

She is not just refreshing and adorable, she is fascinating!

"They are my friends," he said to her. "They follow me so…"

"They are not your friends, Draco," she said to him, her dark green eyes sparkles with unknown stories. "Friends do not follow. You don't lead your friends, Draco. They are by your side… as friends, not as underlings…"

Draco smiles at her. He loves her eyes. They were one of the best parts of her apart from her gorgeous mop of hair. The first time he saw her in her first year at Hogwarts is her long, long set of blonde hair. Unlike his own, hers are colored with gold, corn, silvers, and blonde. And it is amazing.

Simply amazing.

"I know…" Draco said to her and twirls her out of his arms again. She twirls back beautifully into his arms, and he is once again staring into her eyes.

Her beautiful and hypnotizing set of eyes…

"They are the only ones I have…" he said to her, and she smiles at him sadly.

"You have me…" she said to him, and he blinked his eyes in surprise.

"I'm… your friend…?" he said to her, and she smiles at him.

Oh, that blindingly beautiful smile.

"Only if you stopped acting like a pompous jerk…" she said to him with a smile, and with that, the music stopped.

"A pompous jerk!?" Draco said incredulously, and laughed out loud at her remarks. "You are so fascinating sometimes with how you speak. Wherever did you learn that!?"

"Oh well, here and there…" she said to him with a shrug of her shoulders. The night passes quietly, and Draco had the time of his life laughing off at stories one another with Gaia in his arms, dancing through the twilight night.


	3. Bucky

**3 – Bucky**

Classes resumes for Gaia as per usual after the 3rd day. As per usual, she excels through her classes perfectly, and she and Hermione would struggle to answer questions with each other. They sat together in class, and would chatter and chatter and chatter so much sometimes that the professors would throw chalk at them.

"Miss Starlight, Miss Granger! Behave yourselves!" Professor McGonagall said to them both, and they would smile with a light blush on their cheeks.

Edmund settles into his dorm nicely. His friends are kind to him despite him being a Mudblood, and he soon opens up to everyone.

"Gaia!" he would scream whenever he saw her. Gaia would kneel down and allows him to hug her tightly.

"How is school?" she asks him, and he nodded his head excitedly.

"Magic is cool! I love it, Gaia!" he said to her, and blushes shyly when she pats his head gently.

"That's good. I was afraid you would have troubles settling down into your dorms and schools and classes. But now that I see, everything is fine," Gaia said to him, and Harry came up behind her with his friends, Hermione and Ron.

"He's good friends with a few of his classmates. They're nice to him. Don't worry too much, Gaia," Harry said to her, and she stood up and extends one hand to Edmund. He would raise his small hand up to hers and they would go to the dining hall to have their meals.

Gaia, as a Slytherin student, would always sneak from her table and have meals with Harry and his friends. They would chatter and chatter and chatter, until Professor McGonagall said boomingly in her voice and chase her back to her table.

"Miss Starlight!" Professor McGonagall said. "Get back to your table now at once!"

"Sorry Professor…" Gaia said awkwardly and tiptoes back to her table.

And surprisingly, Draco came and sat with her on the table despite everyone isolating her.

Gaia always sat alone. Most of the Slytherins would keep a distance away from her, and her sides of the seats are always empty. But today, Draco slides into the seat beside her and bumped his shoulders with her.

"Hello there, Gaia!" Draco said to her with a wide smirk on his handsome face. "Having lunch I see?"

"No, I'm reading…" Gaia gritted through her teeth and digs into her food heartily. Draco chuckles at the sight of her eating so much when she herself is a small little thing. He pulls his plate and sat beside her, and everyone is looking at them.

He drank his pumpkin juice and looks at Gaia, who looked back at him and said with her mouth blown, huge with food.

"-aat?" she said with her mouth full of food, and it is too much to take.

Draco spews all his pumpkin juice all over the place, and laughed heartily at the sight of her with her mouth full of food. Then he started to cough when the pumpkin juice got into his lungs, and he heaved his breath hard and coughed.

Gaia panicked when she sees him coughing violently. She munches onto her food quickly and screams bloody murder.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! CPR! HEIMLICH MANEUVER! HELP! PROFESSORS!" she screams.

The professor all scrambles quickly to Draco's seat, and patted his back hard. He spews more pumpkin juice out, and soon, he is fine.

"I suggest you behave yourself, Miss Starlight," Professor Snape said to her chidingly and storms out of her sight and go back to his seat at the teacher's table.

Gaia's mouth is wide open with shock. Snape? Accusing her and ask her to behave herself!? What!? It's not like she did it to Draco and cause him to choke on his stupid pumpkin juice!?

"Gaia…" Draco started.

But Gaia held one finger to him and hissed at him.

"Mr. Malfoy," she started seriously and glaringly. "You and your stupid, stupid, stupid pumpkin juice got me in line with Professor Snape's glaring gaze! And how are you gonna rectify that!?"

Draco laughed heartily at the sight of her angry face. She looks so beautiful when she is angry, her face flushed with blood and her nose trill flares up in the heat of her anger.

"What are you laughing at!?" Gaia scolded Draco, and he held her hand as he laughed still.

"You look so funny when you eat… like a chipmunk…" he said to her, and laughed harder and harder. Slowly, Gaia starts to laugh as well, and hit him on his arm.

"Stop laughing, you moron!" she scolded him half heartedly, and chuckles from now and then. He laughed until he had no more air, and leans into her and laughed silently.

"Stop it," she said to him and chuckles at the sight of him laughing without making any sounds. It was a silent laugh from Draco, and it was funny as hell. "Shut up you idiotic moron!"

Soon, it was autumn. Summer passes by them in a breeze, and now, the autumn leaves fell like snowflakes, slowly, and it fell like a dream from the trees.

Draco went up to Hogsmeade, and there he went into the forest. He liked the forest. There is a secret waterfall place that he liked to visit, and when he plays in it, he forgets everything about the bad things.

Everything.

He didn't like it when his father is a Death Eater. He didn't like it much that his aunt is Bellatrix. He didn't like it much either with his family being on the bad side. But he is a Malfoy. He didn't have a choice.

He dresses himself up and prepares to return, and then he saw Gaia again.

She is standing in front of a small tunnel, and she appears to be trying to coax something out of it.

"Come on, come on out… I won't hurt you… I promise…" she said to the beast inside gently, and Draco stood there to watch with a fascinated expression.

She is gentle in her ways with those that needs her help. She squats down, and held out one hand to the beast inside the tunnel. Soon, something came out, and what came out surprises him.

It was a full grown wolf. A white wolf, to be exact. Wolves are dangerous beast, and no one likes to keep them as pets because they are troublesome things to keep. But the wolf she coaxes out is injured, and it has blood plastered all over its once white mane. There are missing patches of skin and fur, as if the skin and fur fell off and it reveals a bloodied patch of raw skin. He made a face at the sight of the gruesome view.

"Come on, I won't hurt you…" she said to it gently, and slowly, the beast came out to her callings. It whined sadly, and she smiles at it gently. She threw a small piece of bread at it, and the wolf ate it heartily quickly and sniffed the air for more. She threw more, and the beast slowly came to her.

"That's right… that's right…" she said to hit, and the beast sat down and lowered its head to her. Draco is impressed. Magical Beasts lowers their head when they acknowledge someone, and it acknowledges her. She manages to tame a white wolf with bread and sweet words alone… impressive…

Slowly, she reaches out to the wolf with her hand. She allows the wolf to sniff her hand, and slowly, the wolf nosed through her hand, and she is allowed to touch its head.

The wolf purred softly, and it closes its eyes in bliss. Its ears are bloodied and tattered, as if something had bit it while there is a large piece of fur and skin peeled off on its hind legs. The beast is pitiful in its state, and Gaia patted the wolf's head gently.

"I've come to save you… don't worry," she said to it, and slowly leads the beast with her hand out of the forest.

And coincidently, after 2 weeks, Draco is invited into her home to have dinner with her and her brothers.

And that Potter boy is there too.

"You're here too, eh?" Draco said to Harry. Harry smiles discouragingly.

"Don't worry. I'm just Draco here. Not a Malfoy. My father's eyes can't reach into the Prime Minister's home…" he said to him, and Harry soon opens up to him. Harry finds that Draco is not such a bad person at all, and is actually deep down good and kind.

And there is where Draco is introduced to Bucky, Gaia's new friend.

"Come boy," Gaia said to Bucky the white wolf with one of her hand extended out to it, and the huge white wolf bounded to her happily and barked loudly. Gaia knelt down and Bucky halted immediately in front of her with a last minute break. Draco laughed at the sight.

"Bucky, this is Draco. He is a friend here…" Gaia said to Bucky, and the white wolf bows to Draco after sniffing his hands for a while. Draco bows to the beast, and soon, the beast bundles up to him happily.

"He looks so much better than the last time I saw him…" Draco said to Gaia accidentally, and Gaia widens her eyes in surprise.

"Last time?" she repeats.

"W-well…" Draco started, and spills everything to her. "I saw you save the white wolf from the tunnel…"

"You're stalking me?" she said to him disbelievingly.

"Merlin's Beards… no!" Draco said to her. "I passed by that place coincidently, regardless of you wanting to believe it or not…"

"Bucky got hit for loitering around restaurant areas at Hogsmeade," Gaia said to him and patted Bucky's head. "His skin and fur peeled off because someone threw hot water at him, while his ears are tattered when someone bullies him by clipping his ears to nails on the walls…"

"That sounds awful…" Draco said to her and patted Bucky's head gently. The white wolf hangs out its tongue and closes its eyes in bliss.

"He's better now," Gaia said to him. "His fur grown back and his ears are healed. He babysits Edmund sometimes, and he protects us in his own sort of way…"

Bucky is a huge white wolf to be exact. He stood up at a towering height, coming almost to Draco's hips when Bucky is on all fours. His head is enormous, and he would chase Edmund in a friendly way and barked here and there happily.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Peter came back from his work as Bucky zoomed past him happily, almost bumping into him. "Look out there, incoming Prime Minister here…"

"Peter!" Gaia exclaims happily and hugs him tightly. "Dinner is almost ready. Come on!"

"Alright, alright. Let me breathe, okay? I just came back from work here…" he said to her and chuckles at her enthusiastic greeting. "Oh, I see young Mr. Malfoy is here too. How are you, Draco?"

Peter shakes hand with Draco and Draco smiles. "Good, Your Grace…"

"Just Peter here. I am off duties now…I prefer Gaia's type of no nonsense greetings and her extremely… shall we say… 'modern' and 'in' kind of greetings…" he said to him with a small smile, and Draco smiles at him.

He get what he means.

"What's up, bro!?" Draco exclaims and gave Peter a high five. Peter laughed heartily and gave Draco a high five back.

"That's my boy!" he said to him and walked into the dining hall with Gaia and the rest of Harry's friends.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Oh, my three favorite toadies!" Peter said to them, and they gave him a raise of their eyebrows.

"Peter!" Gaia exclaims. "Toadies are for bad guys, bad guys!"

Draco laughed out loud at the sound of Peter calling Harry and his friend's toadies. And Peter chuckles awkwardly.

"Is it?" he said to her and scratches the back of his head. "I thought that toads are cute little things… you know? Being small and brown and all…"

"And disgusting…" Gaia said to him with both of her hands on her hips. Everyone laughed and went into the dining hall.


	4. Edmund

**4 - Edmund**

It was like any other normal day in Hogwarts. Gaia and the rest of her friends were chatting nearby at the garden in Hogwarts when suddenly; out of nowhere, a little flying black ball with bat wings came flying by and zoomed past them.

"What the…" Ron said in surprise, as the black ball zoomed past his hair. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"I don't know…" Hermione said to him, and stood up to see where the flying black ball had gone to. "It looks like something with bat wings…"

"Bat wings?!" Ron said in alarm. "You won't reckon its vampires, won't you?"

"Vampires are night walkers, in case you didn't pay attention to class, Ron," Gaia said to him and chuckles with Harry. Ron scowled.

When they went back into the dining hall, again, the little black ball with bat wings flew past them. Everyone saw it, and they chases after the small ball.

They waved their wands at the ball, but the flying ball does not respond to magic, and continues to fly out of reach from everyone.

The students are well entertained with the flying ball of bat wings, and soon, a whole group of students gathers outside the great hall just so that they could see the flying bat ball.

And as if on cue, Professor McGonagall summons the ball with her wand, and it flew to her hand immediately.

The ball struggles to fly out of Professor McGonagall's hand, and Professor McGonagall is astounded with the flying thing in her hand. She lets it go, and it flew high up into the air again, and the students scream.

"Who made this?" Professor McGonagall asks with a booming voice. Everyone silenced immediately. No one answers her, and she repeats in a louder voice. "Who made this!?"

The students shuffles apart and reveals Edmund standing in the middle. He looked up shyly and blushes in embarrassment with everyone staring at him, shuffling his little feet on the grounds and places both of his hands behind his back.

"You made this, boy?" Professor McGonagall asks with an incredulous tone.

Edmund nodded his head shyly.

"Come with me," Professor McGonagall said to him, and the boy follows her behind her back with his short legs. Everyone laughed at him, and Gaia is immediately notified of her brother's trouble by some junior students in the same class with Edmund.

"Gaia, Gaia!" the junior students ran to her in the great hall, where she is having her lunch with Harry and his friends. "Gaia!"

"Whatever is the matter, boys?" Gaia said to them and squatted down to look at them. "What is it?"

"Edmund… he… he…" the little boy on the left panted.

"He's in the Headmaster's room!" the boy on the right exclaims, and Gaia's eyes widens in surprise and shock.

She flew to the Headmaster's room and whispers the password to the gargoyle. The gargoyle spins and opens up its passageway to her, and up she goes into the Headmaster's room.

"Headmaster!" Gaia stumbles into the Headmaster's room.

"Miss Starlight," Professor Snape said curtly. "Why are you here?"

"Edmund, he's innocent. I mean, that boy is so naïve and selfless! He didn't do anything wrong and I know some of the Slytherin boys are trying to bully him but I always and always manages to save him from trouble time and time again but the Slytherin kids all thought that it is funny to bully him because he is so small and so cute and so adorable and-" Gaia blabbered, but is stopped by Professor McGonagall's hand.

"Not now, Miss Starlight," Professor McGonagall said to her.

"Gaia," Edmund calls her, and ran to her and hugged her waist tightly and buries his face in her robes. "Gaia… the Headmaster is rewarding me for the making of the Golems!"

"What?" Gaia said in surprise. "He's… not punishing you?"

"Why ever would I need to punish such a brilliant student, Miss Starlight?" Professor Dumbledoor said to her with an old man's chuckle. "Mr. Starlight is a genius boy. He ought to be rewarded for his brains. The Golem is a brilliant idea for Mr. Starlight to be able to create it. No doubt a genius of his age; he will be rewarded with 500 points to Gryffindor…"

Gaia is stunned to silence. Professor McGonagall ushers them both out of the Headmaster's study room and said to them.

"You have a genius as a brother, Miss Starlight. He is brilliant, no doubt. And I expect you to be on time to my classes again now and not going all out with Mr. Malfoy with your debates…" Professor McGonagall gave her a look over her eyeglasses and went back to the Headmaster's office.

Professor McGonagall had heard of the kind Gaia Starlight, Snape's most brilliant Potion student. Edmund is her adopted brother from the streets, and she saves him when he is a beggar boy. For her to be so kind to someone so insignificant is something to behold in, especially more so when the poor beggar boy turns out to be a genius of sort. She is so lucky for being so kind…

Everyone came to the front of the Headmaster's office and sees it for themselves the rubies that houses the points for the Gryffindor fills up drastically. Everyone cheered, except for the Slytherins of course.

"Oh, Edmund," Gaia lifts Edmund up from the ground and hugged him tightly. "You are a genius, a genius!"

Everyone scrambles to touch Edmund's dark mop of hair, and Edmund blushes up shyly in return. George and Fred held up Edmund in their arms, and they celebrated the happy event.

"Our genius in our dorm! Our genius in our dorm! He's the mighty genius of them all, and we beat Slytherin out of their own dorm!" everyone sings the silly song Fred and George made, and they happily laughs with the wonderful event that had happened.

Fred and George sets Edmund down, and Edmund ran on his little legs to Gaia and flung him to her.

"It was all for you, Gaia…" little Edmund said to her in a small, shy voice.

"What is it?" Gaia asks him, leaning into him so that he'll speak louder. Everyone watches as Edmund spills his deepest secrets and desires to his adopted sister.

"It was all for you, Gaia… I made them for you. You saved me when I need someone most and you gave me food and a place to stay, and clothes and education in such a wonderful place. I love you, Gaia… Thank you for making me your brother…" Edmund said, and soon, tears came trailing down from his eyes.

He started to bawl sadly into his hands. Hermione sheds a tear at the heart full words he had said to Gaia. Gaia smiles at him and embraces the little boy in her arms, hugging him and patting his back gently.

"Don't cry, Edmund. Don't cry. I am here with you. I'll be with you… You'll have me and my brother forever…" she said to him, and Edmund bawls more into her shoulders.

Everyone laughed at the bawling Edmund. Harry patted the boy's head and he slowly stopped crying.

"Gosh, you are such a crybaby, Edmund…" Gaia said to him and wiped his tears away from his face with her handkerchief. "Big boys don't cry now, alright? You are a big boy right?"

"Yes…" Edmund said shyly and sobbed more when Gaia smiles at him kindly.

"Aww… don't cry Edmund… oh dear, dear, we have ourselves a crybaby now…" she said to him, and everyone laughed.

Edmund became famous around Hogwarts as the little genius boy who created something so magnificent like the Golem. Everyone in school buys it from him, and the little boy had Gaia to help him sets up a vault in Gringotts Bank, and soon, money starts to pour in, and Edmund is rich in his own little world.

Soon, the whole Hogwarts students have a golem of their own. It fluttered close by to them, and it became the number one gadget must have for all. Edmund gave some of those poor students free Golden Golems, which is a luxury to have indeed compared to Black Golems and Silver Golems. The students are touched with his sincerity and his kindness, and he pointed one finger at Gaia.

And she would smile.

Gaia had never imagined that little Edmund would be a genius. He is so young and so innocent, and yet his brains could generate the toughest math questions and he could even read out the entire Defense against the Dark Arts Book without once referring to the book for reference. His teachers are impressed with his intellects, and would reward him with rubies for the Gryffindor Clock.

Winter came soon enough. The snow fell hard and heavy, and Edmund is out to Hogsmead with his sister at tow. She brought him sweets from Honeydukes, and he ate them heartily.

Hermione brought him sweets too, and so does Fred and George and Harry. Everyone seems eager to buy him things, and he would eat them all in the shortest amount of time. He saves some of the sweets in a small burlap bag of his, and he would bring it back to Hogwarts to have it during a resting day.

And when Gaia turns around and gave him his rabbit-shaped cotton candy, she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Edmund?" she calls, but he did not respond to her calls. "Where's Edmund?"

She searches high and low for him with Harry and his friends, but to no avail. Then suddenly, two little boys came running to her and scream bloody murder.

"There's a head in the snow!" they screamed, and Gaia's heart pounded.

Could it be Edmund?

She ran to the site with Harry and his friends, and found people surrounding the snow. There is a small hole in the snow, and in there is Edmund's head.

"Oh, my God!" Gaia exclaims, and Harry and his friends ran to where she is kneeling down. There, in the snow, is Edmund's little head with snow buried all over his little body.

"Edmund!" Gaia screams, and begun to dig the snow hard and fast. Harry and his friends helped too, and soon, Edmund is out of the snow. He is freezing, and his lips are blue. His skin is a pale shade of whitish grey, and he doesn't look good.

"Edmund? Ed? Ed! Oh, my goodness… Ed!" Gaia exclaims and shouted at him, and Edmund opens his round little eyes.

"G-Gaia…" he calls her and Gaia quickly lifted him in her arms and ran all the way back to Hogwarts.

But Hogwarts is so far… and you can't teleport to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade…

"In here!" Harry shouted, and draped her in his invisibility cloak.

"Wherever did you get this, Harry?" Gaia asks him and marvels at the cool and rare silk. She had one in her family, but it is stored safely in their safe deposit box in Peter's room. It belongs to him as the head of the family.

"I'll tell you some other time. I had to go back for Hermione and Ron. Go on ahead. We'll catch up to you later…" he said to her, and leads her into Honeydukes Sweetshop secret underground tunnel.

"This is…!" Gaia said, stunned with the new discoveries.

"Just go on in. I'll explain it to you later!" he said to her, and again disappears under the cloak's power.

Gaia ran through the tunnel with little Edmund in her arms, and soon, she heard footsteps behind her.

It was Harry, Hermione and Ron, flanked by Fred and George.

"Hiya, Gaia!" Fred and George chimed. "We heard from Harry what happened. Thank goodness we had discovered the underground tunnel in Honeydukes. It's a good thing we found it, eh?"

"Good thing indeed…" Gaia said to them and smiles gratefully to them. "I need to bring Edmund to the Hospital Wing. He is freezing…"

Soon, they arrive at the entrance of the One Eyed Witch. They ran to the Hospital Wing, and there, they met with Draco.

"Hi, Gaia," he said to her with a smile, and she storms up to him with a furious expression on her face.

"I'll deal with you later…" she hissed to him, and he is shocked.

"What…?" he said to her, and watches as she storms away to the Hospital Wing. He follows her.

There, Edmund is given treatment to warms him up. Madam Pomfrey gave little Edmund three bottles of warm Butterbeer, and soon, color returns to Edmund's face and cheeks.

"Oh, Edmund!" Gaia exclaims while hugging Edmund, who is still sipping warm Butterbeer through a straw. "What happened!? What happened!?"

And in came Draco. He was worried of Edmund, and he had heard Harry whispering to Hermione about Edmund's being frozen and stuck at Hogsmead. It was lucky that someone informs Gaia of Edmund's demise, or else the boy would have frozen to death.

"You!" Gaia screeched at him and lifts him up with her wand power. Draco stares at her disbelievingly and opens his mouth to speak, but she beats him to it.

"You vile scum! How dare you bully my brother!?" she screeched, and slammed him to the walls.

"Gaia, Gaia!" Edmund calls her, and pulls onto her long red cloak. Gaia stopped her magic, and Draco fell onto the floor in a heap.

"Gaia," Edmund started in his small shy voice. "It was Crabbe and Goyle, not Draco Malfoy… Crabbe and Goyle took me there and buried me in the snow… not Malfoy…"

"What?" Gaia said in surprise. She turns to look at Draco, and he stood up and limped to her. Madam Pomfrey is livid, and she gave Draco some healing draught and he is well again.

"You would do well not to use magic in my ward, Miss Starlight!" Madam Pomfrey scolded her, and went away with a flurry of her skirt. She gave Draco a sorry look and darted out her pink tongue guiltily.

"Sorry about that just now…" she said to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good…" Draco said to her. "I get it. You're just worried for Edmund. I mean, that boy is so mini tiny…" Gaia laughs and he continues. "You said Crabbe and Goyle did it?"

"It appears so. Edmund said they bundles him up and buried him in the snow. He said they said that it would be the best joke to see a snowman walking back to Hogwarts…" Gaia said to him, and gritted her teeth in anger.

"I'll deal with it, Gaia," Draco said to her, and patted her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll teach them a lesson…"

"No," Gaia said to him and stopped him. She gave him a mischievous smile and he raises his eyebrows. "Let's do it together…"


	5. Fireworks

**5 – Fireworks**

With Fred and George's help, Gaia created a unique little firework that could walk and hide themselves in the pockets of their targets. She made a fair few amount of them, and sends them to Crabbe and Goyle when they passes by.

She is flanked around by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fred and George. At first, the twins are skeptical with Draco, who is a Slytherin and is famous for being mean. But when they saw just how well Gaia is friends with him, they slowly opens up to the pure blooded wizard. And Draco becomes happier.

He had never been happy all his life. All he did is being mean and cruel and tease people. Now that he had real friends, he finds that it is so much better to laugh openly and his chest fells so light and he felt so free. For once, he is a happy person deep down, and he is sincerely happy with Gaia and her friends.

And… well, Bucky as well…

They hide behind a pillar and watches as Crabbe and Goyle pass by. Gaia releases the fireworks, and the small nut sized fireworks would run towards Crabbe and Goyle silently in stealth mode and climbs into their pockets. And Gaia and her friends all laughed heartily behind their hands.

Soon, Crabbe and Goyle came screaming with fireworks erupting in their pockets. They thought that the devil has set him upon them, and screams bloody murder. Gaia and her friends laughed heartily at the sight of them screaming like girls, and soon, professors and everyone came into the hallway and watches with an incredulous expression on their face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Professor McGonagall said to them all. "Stop! Mr. Crabbe! Mr. Goyle! Stop running!"

They screamed and continue to run, and Crabbe ran himself into a nearby wall and fainted from the results of it, but not before bouncing off the wall with his enormous belly as a cushion. He fell down onto the floor, and Goyle ran him over and screams bloody murder.

Gaia and her friends laughed all the more when they saw Crabbe fell down and fainted from a little firework play. They held their stomach as they laughed heartily, and Draco slapped Fred's shoulder for making the same look on Crabbe's face when he fell down.

And that is when Professor McGonagall saw them laughing.

"All of you!" she pointed a finger at all of them. They continued to laugh and held out all of their hands in surrender, not admitting to have done anything to them.

"Not us, Professor!" Gaia said to her while laughing. "We saw those fireworks run into their pockets. Someone cursed it to go after bad people, and since they are bad people…"

"And fat…" Fred said to her.

"And that, the fireworks go after them and… hahahaha!" she laughed, and it triggered another round of laughter from all of her friends. Professor McGonagall huffed and dragged off Crabbe and Goyle to the Headmaster's room.

"Take that, you lump of toadies!" Gaia said to Crabbe and Goyle, and Draco laughed heartily at her calling them toadies. "Serves you right for bullying my brother!"

"Gaia!" Edmund screams happily and came running into her arms. "Gaia! I heard the fireworks!"

"It's awesome!" she said to him with a cheeky grin. "Should have seen it there, Ed... You would be so proud of having Fred and George as your friends…"

"I am…" Edmund said to her and looked at Fred and George. Both of them have been divulging secrets of their sweets and toys to him and Edmund had altered some of them to make them more awesome to behold. Fred and George have decided to allow little Edmund to join their little private club, and Edmund is so proud of it.

Soon, they were in for their fourth year. The year of the Triwizard Tournament and the World Premier of the Quiddich World Cup... Gaia and her brother, Edmund, are invited by Ron's father to the World Cup with them, and she has arrived at the Burrow with her brother in tow.

And Mrs. Weasley is smitten with the little boy.

"Oh, he is so adorable, Gaia…" Mrs. Weasley said to her and clapped her hands together and smiles up at little Edmund. Edmund smiles up to her and calls her, "Mrs. Weasley…" in his adorable out of tune voice.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Mrs. Weasley gushes delightfully and gave him lots of food to stuff in. "I cannot believe he is a beggar boy the last time Ron told me all about him. What a poor thing, to walk the streets as a beggar at his age. He should be doing great things with his brains! Why, it is so awful of those people who treated him as a beggar! Poor thing, losing his parents at this age must have been hard…"

"Not at all, Mrs. Weasley," Edmund said to her with his cheeks blown huge with buns and food. "Gaia is here for me. So does Peter and Bucky and Fred and George and Harry and Hermione and Ron… they are all nice to me…"

"Oh, you poor, poor thing…" Mrs. Weasley said to him. "But never mind. If no one else wants you in the world, we want you. You can always come to us if you want to, alright? Our doors are open to you anytime, anywhere…"

Edmund looked up at Mrs. Weasley and stares at her with his cheeks huge with buns.

"Really…?" he said to her innocently.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head. Arthur came to her and sat down in front of little Edmund and patted his head. "Of course we do mean what we said there, boy. Our doors are open to you for all of eternity. Do come to us whenever you're down. Molly here has a knack of cheering people up with her amazing food…"

Edmund smiles and so does Gaia, who sat beside him and stares as the event, unfolds.

"You have lots of people loving you here, Edmund… Be good and study smart. Be kind to them, just as I have been kind to you…" she said to him and patted his head. Edmund nodded his head at her and continues to eat the buns at an alarming speed.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley introduced him to everyone. The old man smiles up at them pleasantly. "Works with me at the Ministry."

Suddenly, another young man dropped out from the trees, surprising Gaia there who had walked forward.

"Oh, sorry there," he said to her pleasantly with a charming smile. And Gaia is stunned.

"Cedric Diggory?" she chimes up to him with a surprised look. "Ravenclaw Seeker?"

"That's me…" he said to her with a nod of her head. "Gaia Starlight, pleased to meet you. You are the legendary Potion Mistress of all times in Hogwarts…" he lifts up her hand and kisses the back of her hand gently.

And Gaia took back her hand sharply.

"Pleasure," she said to him haughtily. "Your father there earns my brother a lot of troubles… mind telling him to stop doing what he is doing with all of his toadies? I do not like it when Peter comes back home late…"

"…Brother…?" Cedric said in a confused tone and looked at his father.

"Well…" Mr. Weasley said in a guilty tone and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "This is the young sister of Peter Starlight, our Prime Minister… she has finally ascended to the highest ranks an aristocrat is capable of rising, Arch Grand Duchess of Kiev, Gaia Starlight…"

"Oh, Your Grace!" Cedric quickly bows to her and she, in return for it, kicked on his shins.

"Idiot!" she scolded him. "Do you want everyone to know the sister of Peter Starlight is wandering around with her friends without a bodyguard!? You stupid, stupid idiot!"

"Oh, sorry, Miss Starlight…" he said to her with a grin.

"Gaia would suffice… Starlight would reveal everything you moron…" she huffed angrily and storms off to the Portkey with him and his father staring at her incredulously.

"Spicy now, that one," Mr. Diggory said to Arthur.

Arthur smiles.

"She is a fearsome one when it comes to keeping things secret. She'll be a great Secret Keeper in the future…" Arthur said to Diggory, and he smiles as well.

"On the count of three…" Arthur Weasley said to them while holding the Portkey. "One, two…"

"Harry!" Arthur calls quickly and Harry quickly places his hands on the Portkey.

"Three!" Arthur calls, and everyone went spinning into the air.

They whirls into the air and everyone screams bloody murder. It is fun and exhilarating, but at the same time scary as well as they soars high up into the air holding nothing but a ragged old boot as a Portkey.

"Let go now!" Arthur calls again.

"What!?" Hermione said to him.

"Are you insane!?" Gaia chimes with her.

"Let go!" Arthur said to them.

And they all let go. Everyone falls onto the earth harshly, and only Arthur, Cedric and his father walks down calmly from the skies.

"Hey," Hermione calls. "Where is Gaia?"

And just then, another scream echoes from the skies. It was high pitched and bloodcurdling. And she is falling fast.

Cedric catches her from falling effortlessly and they tumble to the ground together with Gaia resting on top of him.

"Are you alright?" he asks her gently. She frowns.

"Thanks," she said to him with a frown and picked herself up. Brushing her pants and shirt off dusts, she walks off to her gang waiting for her.

They had fun in the Quidditch World Cup. And after the world cup finishes, something awful happened.

"Boys! Quiet! It's not the celebration out there…" Arthur said to the others, who are celebrating and taunting Ron for liking Krum like a person in love.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?" Gaia asks the redheaded man.

"Fred, George, Ginny is in your hands. She is your responsibilities, understood?" Arthur said to them sternly. They nodded, curious as to what is happening right now that causes their father to go all somber and stern.

Then, they were moved out of the tent. Everything is chaos, and they lost Harry along the way. But he is found soon enough after the grounds of the tents are burnt to ashes, and he is accused of casting the Dark Mark up into the skies and Barty Crouch came and casted Stupefy curses at him and Hermione and Ron, who were huddling with each other in fear at the spells.

"Stop it!" Gaia screams at Barty and pushes him and his wands away. He stumbles and looks up to none other than the Arch Grand Duchess of Kiev, the most beloved sister of Peter Starlight, the Prime Minister and also Arch Grand Duke of Memphis. He has risen up and is same rank with Gaia now in the Wizarding world as Arch Grand Duke and Duchesses.

"Your Grace…!" Barty Crouch said in surprise and salutes her.

"These are my friends you're cursing here…" she said coldly to them.

"They've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Barty Crouch said to her.

"Check their wands!" she shouted back at him and nodded her head at three men dressed in smart black outfits. They stood in front of Harry and prevented Barty Crouch from touching them an inch. "Wands held the power of memories from the last spell they have used. If you found anything you may have him, but only for questioning and you must release him after three hours by the laws of the Wizarding World Act Number 574. If, however, you did not find anything, I want you to apologize to them for the trauma you have instilled on them by firing Stupefy curses at young underage wizards and witches!"

Barty Crouch is silent. The Arch Grand Duchess of Kiev is a fearsome person to behold, more so when it comes to the laws of the Wizarding world. She is well known to be well equipped with the knowledge of all the laws in the world, be it the muggles laws or the Wizarding laws. To go against her is to go against the Prime Minister, and to do so would earn something worse than going to jails in Azkaband.

Everyone knows Peter Starlight treasures his sister more than anything and anyone in the world…

"Very well…" Barty Crouch said to her grudgingly. Arthur came rushing into the scene and hugged Ron and Hermione and Harry gratefully, thanking the gods above and Merlin that they are safe. "Any problems in the future with him you shall be the one to be responsible for it, Your Grace. Do remember your choice to protect the suspect right now. Good day to you…"

She turns around sharply and hugged each one of her friends tightly. "Are you alright, Hermione, Harry, Ron?"

"Yeah, blimey… that was some accusations going on there…" Ron said to her, shaken to the core with the events.

"The Dark Mark has been casted onto the skies…"Arthur said to them gravely. "They would want to find someone to blame for it. You three were here at the wrong time…"

"Let's get out of here…" Gaia said to them. "Michael, Sebastian, Daniel, get us out of here safely…"

"Understood," the three butlers said to her and escorted everyone out of the way safely.


	6. Triwizard Tournament

**6 – Triwizard Tournament**

The Triwizard tournament started. Professor Dumbledoor introduces everyone to the tournament and tells the students that the contest is not for the faint hearted ones.

"If chosen, you stand alone," Professor Dumbledoor said to them all. "And trust me, you don't want to be chosen to face all the sorts of games we have for the tournament alone…"

"Let me welcome the lovely ladies from the Beuxbatons Academy!" Professor Dumbledoor said to them all, and in came the girls from the academy wearing silk blue dress with adorable hats. They are all beautiful, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime, is there to walk by them from behind.

And she is a giant woman.

She walked through the halls and saw Gaia, of all people, sneaking around behind Malfoy.

"Oh, isn't that little Gaia?" she said loudly in a booming deep accented voice.

Gaia stood up awkwardly and came to her and gave her a curtsey.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Madam Maxime," she said to her and everyone started to gossip behind their hands at the sight of Gaia being so friendly with the giant woman from Beuxbatons.

"Oh, I adores you most out of eeveryone 'ere in 'Ogwarts! Ow is Pe-"

Gaia screams bloody murder.

Everyone is surprised, and Madam Maxime, who is in mid sentence, was surprised as well.

"Vat? Vat is et?" she said to her with one hand over her heart.

"There's a butterfly!" Gaia pointed towards the girls of the Beuxbatons, and butterflies were everywhere.

"Oh, well, my girls are good in sorceries. Pray tell, my dear, how is dear Pe-"

"Madam!" Gaia again cuts off her sentences and dragged her to the teachers table. "I'll tell you more later on when we have our dinner!"

"Oh, sure…" the madam said to her, confused with her cutting off her sentences twice. Professor Dumbledoor gave her a wink and mouthed Peter to her, and the madam understood.

"Oh, I see, why Gaia dear, you should have told me earlier!" she said to her, and Gaia smiles up awkwardly at her.

"And now our friends from the north!" Professor Dumbledoor said again in a booming voice. "Please greet the proud sons of Drumstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!"

"Albus!" Igor said to Professor Dumbledoor and hugged him in a friendly way. He releases himself from Dumbledoor's clutches and saw Gaia standing beside Madam Maxime.

"Ah…" he started with a chuckle. "Now this little Tinkerbelle I remember…"

Gaia huffed and walked up to him and directly stomped onto his feet.

"Starlight!" Snape snapped at her and she turns around, jumping slightly to find Professor Snape standing behind her. "Behavior!"

"Yes, Professor Snape…" she said with her tongue darting out from her mouth.

His students reared up angrily, and Igor hopped and held onto his injured foot and laughed heartily. "Oh, I never got over your spicy attitude there, Tinkerbelle!"

"I am not Tinkerbelle!" she said angrily and huffed at him. Igor laughed harder at her and went over to the teacher's tables.

They carried in a huge tower of gold and place it in front of the teacher's dining table.

"Gaia Starlight!" Professor Dumbledoor calls in a booming voice. She scrambles up from her seat and ran up to him.

"Yes, Professor?" she asks him, breathless from running from a far distance.

"You are Starlight…" he said to her and patted her shoulders. "You are the only bloodline of starlight currently in Hogwarts now. You are also the only one capable of unlocking this tower that contains the-"

"The Goblet of Fire, Professor. Yes, I've heard it from Peter. The Golden Tower that houses the Goblet of Fire is made from materials imbued with the power of the stars and the moon. Me being Starlight is the only one capable of unlocking it…" she said to him with a smile. The old Professor smiles…

"Good, good…" he said to her and patted her shoulders. Professor Snape is there by his side to aid him if there is anything he needs to do.

And just then, the lightning strikes the ceiling of Hogwards, and it falters slightly and trembles greatly. Everyone screams in panic, and a chandelier fell off from the ceiling and crashes down onto Gaia, who had stood underneath the chandelier.

She screams and fell onto the ground, not having time enough to run as she panics as well. She closes her eyes and braces for the contact.

And a while later, she opens her eyes.

Professor Snape stares down at her.

"P-professor!" she calls in surprise. The Professor had shielded her with his body, and a man with a strange eyeball came just in time to stop the chandelier from falling onto them both.

Professor Snape helped her up from the ground. "Are you alright, little Star?"

Gaia blinked in confusion and surprise. "Y-yes… thank you, Professor… for saving me…"

"I did not…" he said to her curtly. "Mad Eye Moody did…"

"Mad Eye…?" she chimes in confusion. The strange man with a running eyeball looked at her and gave her a nod. She frowns.

She did not like the man.

And so, Gaia stood up to the Golden Tower and places one fingertip on top of the tip of the Golden Tower. The tower dissolves and reveals the Goblet of Fire, with its eternal glory blazing in blue flames.

Cedric is pushed by his friends to the circle circling the Triwizard Cup. He turns to smile at them and saw Gaia there, sitting by the tables with Hermione. She heard the commotion and turns to look at whose gang it is that is making noise.

And locked eyes with Cedric.

Cedric's heart soared. He never got the chance to tell her just how beautiful she is, and that he wishes to see her more and perhaps, court her… but she gave him a 'hmph' and tossed her hair, not looking at him for another glance.

His shoulders slumped a little. But never the less, he is entering the competition for her. For her hand, and for her love…

He dropped his name in it and goes back to his friends. Gaia stood up from the table with her books in her hands and prepares to depart when Cedric came by and accidentally being pushed by his friends and collided with her. She fell, and she screams.

And he caught her.

He pulls her up and wrapped one hand around her waist. And she looked up at him with surprise in her large green eyes.

_Oh, they're so beautiful…_ he thought to himself.

"A-are you alright, princess?" he asks her. She frowned at the title and stood up before launching one hand behind her and brought it forward to punch him square in the jaws. He stumbles and fell on his ass, and his friends all laughed at him while he chuckles to himself. He had expected her to act like this. Well, she is the Arch Grand Duchess, the highest title a witch could reach apart from the Prime Minister himself. Oh, spicy Duchess…

He likes her just fine…

"Hmph!" she said to him and tossed her braid of hair behind her back and walked out of the hall alone.

Soon, the Triwizard champions are announced.

"Excellent!" Professor Dumbledoor said to them all. "We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one would go down in history. Only one would hoist this chalice of champion! The Triwizard Cup!"

Professor Snape stepped down from the stairs amongst the teacher's tables and stares behind Professor Dumbledoor. It seems that another champion is being announced by the cup, and Gaia stood up from her group of friends.

"It is impossible…" she mumbles and ran quickly up to the front with Professor Dumbledoor.

The paper fell into Professor Dumbledoor's hand, and he read it out…

"Harry Potter…" he read it, and everyone started to mumble. Gaia looked behind her, and saw Harry sat back down. She shakes her head at Professor Dumbledoor and Professor Snape, who had came to stood beside Dumbledoor.

"It is impossible. There are only three champions. Only three…" she said to them.

"There are four now…" Professor Snape said to her, and she stares at him.

She went forward and touches the cup. It glows with the intensity of all the blue fire glory, and everyone mumbles. Everyone marvels at her ability to make the Cup trembles with excitement at her mere presence and distance with the cup. And more so when she made it glow when she touches the cup. It would seem to them as if the cup loves her, and is happy and excited to see her and to feel her touching it.

She shakes her head, and turns to look at the two professors.

"It is convinced that there are four champions. I believe it is confounded by a strong confundus charm…" she said to them. She took the paper gently from Professor Dumbledoor's stunned hands and read the name written on it. "This is not Harry's handwritings…"

"By whom then?" Professor Snape asks her.

She shakes her head. "From the memories of the cup… I see… well… I don't really know who is that. The man is young. I never saw him before. He had this… habit of darting his tongue out occasionally… like a snake…The cup is confused… very confused. It thinks that there is another academy of Wizarding School out there in the Wizarding world apart from Beuxbatons Academy, Drumstrang and… Hogwarts…"

"But no matter…" Gaia said to them. "The Triwizard must go on with four champions for the first time in history… He has been chosen by the cup. He must go on…"

"Harry Potter…?" Professor Dumbledoor calls again. Harry hides himself behind his friends when Professor Dumbledoor calls again.

"HARRY POTTER!?"

Hermione pushes him forward and he went up awkwardly.

Harry went up to the three standing near the cup. Gaia patted his back gently, assuring him that everything would be fine.

Professor Dumbledoor trusted the paper into his hands, and Harry took it gingerly.

"We'd explain everything later…" Gaia said to him, and he went into the room where the other champions are waiting.

As Harry descends to the chamber, Professor Dumbledoor and the rest of the other headmistress and headmaster of the other academies storms after him, saying everything that Harry is lying and sorts…

"Did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire!?" Professor Dumbledoor asks him as he pins Harry to the table.

"No, sir!" he said to him, stuttering slightly from shock.

"Get off him, Professor! He is innocent! I told you so!" she said to him and helped Harry break free from Dumbledoor's clutches.

"And how did you know he is not lying, Tinkerbelle?" Igor said angrily.

"I am Starlight. I am the only person in this world other than my own brother that is capable of speaking with the Goblet of Fire! It told me what happened when the name of 'Harry Potter' is dropped into its Goblet, and that person sure as hell is not Harry himself!" she said to him angrily, and everyone gasped.

"Y-you…" Madame Maxime stuttered. "You can speak to the Goblet?"

"Yes…" she said to her. "You knew about it, me being Starlight. I am capable of many things, since my ancestors are one of the… well..."

"Everything is up to you now, Barty," Professor Dumbledoor said to Barty Crouch.

"The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding contract of magic. The rules are absolute. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is… as of tonight, a Triwizard Champion…" Barty said to him, and turns to look at Harry.

Everyone gave him the strange accusing looks, and Harry shakes in his boots.

And Gaia stood up to him in front and blocked him off everyone's view of him.

"And why are y'all looking at him like that!?" she exclaims loudly angrily. "Look other way or imma gonna smash up your eyeballs right fucking now!"

"Language, Starlight!" Snape snapped at her, and she snapped right up at him and the rest.

"I know," she said to him through her teeth.

"That Potter boy is a liar!" Igor said to her angrily.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she said to him and advances on him. "I am Starlight. I am the sister of Peter Starlight and I am the Arch Grand Duchess of Kiev and you dare to say my friend is a liar!?"

Her voice echoes deep in the underground room, and everyone is stunned, including Fleur. She did not know that this nice girl that had spoken to her in the dining hall is the sister of their Prime Minister, Peter Starlight.

And so does Mad Eye.

"Arch Grand Duchess of… Kiev?" Mad Eye echoes at her. "You're joking right?" He laughs heartily. "The Arch Grand Duchess of Kiev? A small thing like you? No wonder Igor calls you Tinkerbelle! Ahahahahaha! This is a joke!"

"You'll be a joke right now if you don't shut up as well, Alastor Moody…" she said to him icily. And he silences up. Right now, what he saw is not Gaia Starlight the troublemaking tramp of a student at Hogwarts, but the Arch Grand Duchess of Kiev. "I am the Arch Grand Duchess of Kiev right now. If you want a joke, I will make you a joke. Forever… right fucking now…"

Pulling onto Harry's hand, she storms out of the underground chamber with him trailing behind her like a confused boy as she pushes through the throngs of teachers. "Make way for Noddy!"

With it, everyone stares at her as she storms out. And Fleur is impressed beyond words.

"She ez so cool…" she said to her headmistress, and Madame Maxime patted her back gently.

"She always has been…" she said to her.


End file.
